Orphaned
by goldenrose37
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rose have been joint at the hip, since birth. Being born days apart, traveling the world together, learning and discovering together. They also lost there parents together. Now they want to try for a normal life. But this can be difficult
1. Chapter 1

Interests…

Interests…. Hmm… how many can I write down for that? Lets go… music, theatre, art, sports, dancing, skating, and hiking… I think that covers it all. Even if I could put in a million other options, I shall just put them into those categories.

Places I have visited… Ummm… Europe! God how I love Europe. The U.K. That was a great few months. Australia was amazing. But so frikken hot! Asia! Gosh I loved to see the different culture. China, Japan… Russia. Africa! All those poor orphans. All those poor families. Rose just about freaked when she found out about there not really being proper showers or toilets. Asia was bad enough for her, but the shopping helped. Bali, the Philippines, Pacific islands, Greenland! Coldest was Antarctica. That was close to ridiculous.

Languages you speak… oww… Well this might be a bit harder to explain. My parents where fluent in English and mandarin. The nanny was French. Butler German. Alice's parents new English and Spanish. Spain was so nice! Rose's parents new English and Russian. So that would be all. Oh! Italian. Had to study that for school.

What are your fears? Oh! Well that was not seen. My fears? Love rock climbing and sky diving, so not heights. Spiders and snakes I have had as pets. Needles are too common. Ummm… Being alone. That would have to be it. And! Losing the only two people I have left in this world. God how I would hate that to happen.

Biggest thing to happen in my life? Parent's death. Plane crash my arse! All our six parents where on it. But no other passengers. They found that the captain and co captain where both under. Both of them drugged. Apparently dad tried to get in. He knows how to fly planes. His hobby.

Cheerful question now! Happiest memory. Egypt! Me, Rose and Alice, plus our parents. Going down the Nile river. It was sunny, we where laughing and having fun. Not a care in the world.

First pet? What a horrible question. How boring… lets see… I didn't want the usual cat or dog. That is a touch to boring. Birds weren't fun for long. I had a snake! Tarantula too. Horse. Sheep. The sheep was actually a lamb. So cute. Dingo. Got that from America. A Zorso. Horse cross Zebra. Ursula. My favourite would have been the lion. First too. Raised her from a cub. I was taught to be a lion tamer, just because I got Nala! So I might have been a touch in love with The Lion King. But the Liger was first. Tiger cross lion. So I had this thing for crossbred animals for a bit! I just called him Lie. Such a cuddly animal.

Favourite past time? Hmm… this one is a bit harder. Cars. As soon as I turned fourteen my parents gave me driving lessons. I need left the house though. That would be illegal. But every once in a while, me, Alice and Rose would go and rent out the closest Formula One Race track, and have some fun!

Family? Oh… well… I have Alice and Rose. But they're not related by blood. May as well though. Parents where best friends, and we where all born in a month of each other. Actually, a few days. Connected at the hip after that. Now we are all orphans. Talked to Andrew about that. Apparently it is illegal for teenagers aged sixteen, soon to turn seventeen, to live by themselves. Not that that has stopped us. Andrew is pretending to be our father. Even though he is the butler. He is going to say that he is moving too this small town with us. And I mean small. So he is saying he is moving to this small town, because he needs a break. We have found this great house! My gosh I love it. So he is pretending to be the father, while our mother has died. We are going with his last name too, because ours is all over the news. The house is way over the top, but hidden far into the forest. It is worth millions upon millions. Of cause Me, Alice and Rose are practically billionaires. We inherited all of our parent's money, houses, stock, companies and all together it was a lot. Enough that we will never need to work again. Even after buying the most expensive house in the world. I know. A bit much? But if you have lived like we have all our life, than you would understand. We are after all the richest people there are.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days. That is all we have to go. Two days till school! OMG! I can't wait. We got to the massive house that Andrew found. It was in the middle of nowhere. He bought it under his name. There was so much space! Happily enough we changed half the back yard into a racing strip. There are three condos at the top of the three-story house. My gosh it is grand. But of cause we need to change some of it.

"Now. Lets have some fun. I say we should have a slide down to the bottom!" stated Alice, while she jumped up and down. It was our first time in a new house that we owned. So we thought that maybe we could change it a touch. To suit us.

"Yeah! It can go with the stairs. I also want a room to practise fighting." Joined in Rose. She maybe gorgeous, but god is she tough. Fighting was one of the things my parents, all our parents, told us to do.

"I'll join you with that. A gymnastics' room would be nice. Do we have a library?" I asked.

"Only you would think of a library." Joked Alice. "We can convert one of the rooms below into a library. Also a beauty salon!" I groaned when I heard this. Beauty salon! Come on. I was into hiking and roughing around. We all where.

"Don't forget a place for all our equipment. Apparently there is a bowling alley in this house. How cool!" Screeched Rose. Ekk! My ears. So this is the story so far. Me, Alice and Rose are living in this way cool house. We took the top rooms of cause, and there is a massive amount of free space left. This is even after the cleaners and everyone came in. Actually there aren't that many anymore. We have decided to let the cooks off. Andrew has to stay, and a few cleaners and gardeners. But that is it. Trying to ease down on the luxury is not really working here.

"Girls!" Andrew said through the intercom. We had to have these located around the house, because it was too big. At the moment we would be situated in my condo, which is the one closest to the stairs. "Please come down. I need to discuss some stuff with you." With that we where racing down the stairs. And when I say racing, I mean running as fast as possible. Well, ok. Maybe not running. I skate. It has been my passion for years. Alice and Rose joint me, and we have never given it up.

"We so need a skate ramp!" I said, as we reached the bottom floor. A small part of the stairs has been smoothed out, just for our boards.

"Girls. Don't get ahead of yourselves." Andrew started, waiting for us to finish skating. We jumped off the boards. "Now girls. We just got your cars shipped over. They're waiting outside. What are we doing for dinner?" He yelled as we ran outside. Our cars. They are our pride and joy. Each car is designed for racing, and that is what we do with them. Everywhere we go, we race. And, we have never crashed!

In the end we just stayed home for dinner. Alice's mum taught us to cook. She was seemingly in love with her kitchen. We told Andrew the new designs we wanted, he also told us about our new school. Alice was over the moon. See, we have all been home schooled, for all our life. So going to a school and seeing how it works, is what we wanted. I guess god gave us that opportunity.

We ended up staying up all night exploring. The whole place was gigantic. I was amazed. I would love to go into detail, but I could talk for days. Alice organised a trip to France for the following weekend. Apparently the clothes here weren't good enough. Rose wanted to have a house party, but apparently we need to keep this place secret.

The next day we sat down with Andrew, a cup of strong coffee each. Me, Rose and Ali hadn't slept the whole night, so we where going to sleep during today. Andrew said that we needed to discuss details first. "What sort of details?" I enquired.

"Well you can't really say who you are, can you?" He started. We nodded in agreement. If we said who we where than the cameras would be on us. Not fun. "So we are saying that we are a family. But to make it more believable, your all adopted. Orphans of course. We moved here from New York, to get away from city life."

"What are we meant to do about classes? Like languages?" Asked Rose. She always knew what to do.

"English is your first language. French is the language that they teach, so you know that too. Plus for Alice's sake, we will go Spanish too." Andrew said. Alice was taught Spanish all her life, but unlike us, when stressed, or worried, she starts rambling in Spanish. "Girls, also, you can't have the weekend trips that often. Not normal. Don't mention about travelling, and you learnt your languages from being home schooled." With that we left. I nearly didn't make it to my bed I was so tired. I guess that would be why I woke up to Alice screeching.

"¡Ah mi dios! ¡Primero día de la escuela! ¡Dormimos hasta el primer día de la escuela!"

OoOoOoOo

Guys, please tell me if you like. Just give me a number on the scale of one to ten.

Alice said just before - Oh my god! First day of school! We slept till the first day of school!

Also, links are up for everything. Cars, and the house! If there is no description of something, than it means that there is a link for it. Enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nous allons les filles françaises d'aujourd'hui!" Screamed Alice. French today. What a great alarm she is. Nice and loud, wakes the whole house. Now all we need is the time.

"Shit! We got only have an hour." Well there goes Rose. Time to get ready. God. First day of school. Like a really school. Like with people and teachers. Like with classes and rules. Like ewww… rules. EWWW! I am becoming one of those people you see on TV! No more likes. Fishing through my closet I decided on a long line cable cardigan with tie waist, embellished neck top, oversized chunky knit scarf, wave knit beret and cotton soft tights (AN: The clothes in this chapter are all from forever new. Just go to the collections they have. Link wont work.) Plus my soft leather beige boots. God I love them! Flat of course.

Bathroom next! Quick shower. Mmmm… the showers jets are so nice! "Bella! Hurry up. You have been in there for twenty minutes!" What! Twenty minutes. With that, I am out of the shower and changed. Hair. What to do? Soft curls. Another ten minutes and I am done, walking down the stairs.

I don't find makeup necessary. Now of us do. Well except for a bit of lip gloss, but that is all. Even Rose. We eat well enough, and work out so much that our completions are flawless. Rose is already down, croissant in hand. Well actually three in hand. Yummy! Rose has the whole French thing worked out. I admit that I did love France! Amazing place. But Rose really does suit the clothes. Roll neck knitwear dress, button zip riding boot, pom pom beret, chunky knit scarf, and button shopper bag makes her blonde hair stand out. "¡Yay! ¡Escuela! ¿Piensa usted que ellos me querrán?" Rambles Alice. (Yay! School! Do you think they will like me?) Alice's current clothes are a cream wool coat with gold lurex, tie front mary-jane shoes, bubble knit beret, cotton soft tights and pearlised hoop earrings.

"In that outfit! Everyone. Alice. I have never known any one to hate you. Well except maybe Jacob. But he was an enemy. Dirty bastard. Killing our parents." Rose started off. Quickly running up to her, I wrap her in a hug. So we did find out who killed our parents. Jacob. He is the son of Billy Black. Dad tried to be friends with him, and they went fishing often, but it didn't work. We where friends with the Hales and Brandon's. Stupid man. He was trying to take over our parents companies. Now we have to deal with all that.

"Calm down Rose. Lets head off. Got to go to the front office for our timetable. Ay dios mio" Alice screamed out, as she ran to her car. Over excited much. "Race!" Oh, now its on. Jumping into my car I pop out my phone. Have you ever seen a Goldvish illusion? They so totally rock! I got mine with a baby blue on the back. Alice got pink, while you have red for Rose. With a few click I start I three way convo with Alice and Rose.

"Ready!" Alice starts off, as we form a line. The drive way is big! Well wide. It fits three cars for a bit, then starts to narrow, until it only fits one car, and is hidden from view at the entrance. First one there is lucky. "Set!"

"Go!" I shout, stomping on the acceleration. Alice starts to fall behind Rose's and mine cars.

"Alice. Why did you get that car? You know it isn't as fast." Rose states as I over take her. Flooring I feel myself race forward.

"Well I needed some space when shopping! Look at Bells car. You can hardly fit anything!" Alice said, trying to defend herself.

"Careful of any cars. Where at the end." I say as I see the end of our drive. "Alice. I like speed, and I have space on the other seat, or behind the seats. This car is for speed baby!" I scream out happily. I dash around the corner and am on the high way. Alice comes out and starts to speed up. Damn.

"Yeah, but you can't take that many. It's so damn small! (AN: Colour of Bellas car is black, with the bottom red.) Last one at the school has to pay for the trip to France!" Bets Alice. Time to move! Zipping forward I reach 180mph. So maybe we are way over the speed limit, but my car is built to move!

"Your losing Alice!" Taunts Rose. I hear a wicked laugh after.

"Aww… but I don't wanna pay. Humph." A laugh now comes from Alice as I look into the rear view mirror. She is moving closer and has over taken Rose. Shit.

"Wow!" I shout as I swerve around a silver Volvo. "That was a touch close." I say with a sigh of relief. I can pay for new cars and all, but going this fast, they won't survive the impact. I will though. This is a racing car after all.

"Careful their Bells." Starts Rose. "Turn here!" Taking a sharp turn to the left I hear a screech. Brakes! Shit… skid! I go forward into the parking lot. Half the school is standing there. Seeing four free spots I park myself at the middle right. A second later Rose parks two spaces away from me. Time to trap Alice. Alice pulls into the middle of us. I jump out of the car after switching off my phone. Pulling out my brown leather backpack I dump it in there.

"Mierda. Pero... pero... mierda. Esto es tan injusto." Rambles Alice (Shit. But... but... shit. This is so unfair.) Yes! A free trip.

"As unfair as it may sound. You're the one who placed the bet. Hilton Alice?" Rose starts. I walk over to Alice and give her a hug.

"Don't be a bad sport." I say in a cheerful voice. Rose comes over too. Looking around I see a crowd of people surrounding us. What's up with that?

Quando sono solo

_sogno all'orizzonte_

_e mancan le parole _

_si lo so che non c'e luce_

_in una stanza quando manca il sole_

_se non ci sei tu con me, con me_

_Su le finestre _

_mostra a tutti il mio cuore _

_che hai accesso _

_chiudi dentro me _

_la luce che hai incontrato per strada._

Finally finding my phone I pull it out. Who could it be? Looking at Rose and Alice they nod and step closer to me. French company. Damn. "oui?" I say into the phone. There better not be any problems.

"Isabella." Starts a male. He sounds nervous. "Nous avons eu une coupure dans." There is a slight pause. We have had a break in? What!

"Que vous fait signifie? Nous avons dépensé des milliers pour s'assurer que personne est entré!" I screech. (What do you mean? We spent thousands to make sure no one got in!) People are looking at me weirdly. So they can! I just had a break in at my French company. My pearl and diamond company.

"Je sais. Nous avons obtenu là dans le temps bien que." He says softly. (I know. We got there in time though.) So if he got there in time than what is the problem. I see Rose and Alice giving me confused looks.

"S'enfoncer à la société de perle et diamant. Ils les ont pris bien que." I say to them. (Break in at the pearl and diamond company. They caught them though.) Both of them take sighs of relief.

"S'accélérer ! Seulement quinze minutes." Rose taps her watch impatiently. "Enfoncer des coûts. Dire que vous les enverrez un thitry supplémentaire grandiose" (Hurry up! Only fifteen minutes. Break in costs. Say that you will send them an extra thitry grand) I nod and relay the message through.

"Donc il a l'air de je ferai un voyage ce weekend. Je serai là le samedi. S'assurer qu'il revient à l'état normal par alors." I add in, frustrated. (So it looks like i will be making a trip this weekend. I will be there on saturday. Make sure it is back to normal by then.) Alice starts jumping up and down. She loves Paris. I stuff my phone back into my back.

"Finished. And with ten minutes to spare! Wow. Ten-minute conversation. Quickest so far." I laugh at Rose's comment. But it is true. Some conversations take a few hours. Those are painful. "Err… sorry to put off the classes Alice, but I think we need to apologize." She then points to a silver Volvo that has parked itself next to my car. Oh what fun.

OoOoOoOo

Hope you enjoyed. The translations are all in the brackets, and there the best that i can get. Alice, Rose and Bella's companies are very different. There parents picked what they liked, so Bellas mother loved Diamonds and Pearls. Etc. Her father loved piloting, so they are going to own british airways, or something like that.


	4. Chapter 4

I see three people come out, and all the girls squeal. God. "Do I have too!?" I whine to Rose. See. Rose is the oldest of us, if only by a few days, but she has taken the older sister role. I am the middle, and the little pixie is the youngest. Our birthdays are in a period of three days. One after the other.

"Sí. ¡Bella, usted casi golpea allí coche!" Alice shot back. (Yes. Bella, you nearly hit there car!) Damn her. It is all her fault. I got distracted by her. Looking up, the three people, guys to be more precise, start walking over. One of them, the one on the right side, facing me, with auburn hair. He looks pissed. The middle one is full on mucho man, and the other one is blonde. Rose goes in between me and Alice.

"Want to explain why you nearly hit my car? I mean, you where going way, way, over the speed limit." The Auburn haired one says.

"Mentecato. Es justo un coche sangriento. Jódale y esa mierda de plata." Mumbles Alice. (Wimp. It's just a bloody car. Fuck you and that silver shit.) The three guys look confused, while me and Rose try to hold in our laughter. Alice folds her arms across her chest and starts swearing at us. "¡Qué le hace piensa es tan mancha de sangre gracioso! Soy yo quien tengo que pagar por el viaje sangriento por este fin de semana. ¡Ah no! El avión etiqueta. El avión de Bella donde reservó fuera. Así que donde Mina. ¡Regrese! Conseguido para llamar suyo. ¡Mierda!" She says as fast as physically possible. (What do you think is so bloody funny! I am the one who has to pay for the bloody trip for this weekend. Oh no! Plane tickets. Bella's airplane's where booked out. So where Mine. Be back! Got to ring up yours. Shit!)

Everyone is surrounding us as Alice takes out her phone. With a few clicks, she is ringing up Rose's company. How fun. Alice is oblivious to the people around us. "What was she saying!?" Yells the middle one. He looks angry.

"Oh. You don't want to know." I start off. Time for an apology. "I am sincerely sorry for nearly hitting you. If I, in any way, damaged your car, than please tell me, and I shall pay for the repairs, or a new one." By the time I had finished, the look on there face's was just shock. I don't think they thought I would say that.

"Err… you didn't hit us. No, you just missed. But why where you going so fast?" Says the blonde, speaking for the first time. Umm… I think I might tell the truth. Shouldn't, but it is better then lies.

"Oh… umm… well, Alice was advancing, and I didn't want to lose. I had to pay for the last trip and I didn't want to pay for this one." I blurt out. Shit! My hand flies to my mouth as I realise what I just said. That was way too much info. Before they can say another word, or me, for that matter, I grab both Rose and Alice, and drag them away. Alice is still arguing with someone on the phone.

'Andrew' she mouths. Damn, that means that she couldn't get plane tickets. "Yes Andrew! I know. We had to move it forward a week… Yes yes… A break in…" Says Alice into the phone, trying her best to reason. Since the death of our parents, Andrew has searched every building we have gone into. Meaning that the principal of the school knows who we are. But with jets and planes, it's a bit harder. I motion for Rose to go in and get our stuff. She obliges while I sit down with Alice. "When will they have it back by… but we need to be there by Saturday… yes, I will try him. Yes, at lunch… No… we are about to go to class… No I am not turning my phone off… but what if I get an important call? Bye!" She finishes on a happy note, putting her phone away.

"English first girls!" Sings Rose as she steps in front of us. The bell rings around the school and Alice's face is a mask of horror.

"Oh no!" With that we are off running to our next class. We have been home schooled our whole life, and for us, we didn't have a time to start school. We also didn't have consequences. Well except if we did something incredibly bad, and that meant that we would miss a trip or something. Not fun. But here? We had no idea!

"Calm it Al" Rose commanded. She started handing us pieces of paper. "Timetable. Map. Slip that needs to be signed by each teacher. Oh! Here we are." Stopping in front of a building with a big three out the front. Did I say that all the buildings are separate? How weird. (AN: Same set up as twilight. Sorry if I get something wrong.) Straightening out our clothes we step in. Rose, me and than Alice. I think we are a touch over dressed.

"Hello there" Said a man in his forties. "You must be the Jackson sisters. Rosalie, Isabella and Mary-Alice?" We each gave a swift nod. I knew that Al liked being called Alice and not Mary-Alice, but we where raised to be polite. "Please introduce yourselves."

So English was a touch boring. Introduction to the topic. Romeo and Juliet. I can practically quote the play. Maths was fine. Easy though. The teacher said that we're getting moved up to AP Maths. Yippy! Note the sarcasm.

French was great. Introductions by us, praise from the teacher, introduction to the subject and than the bell! I'm starting to like school. Quick and easy as!

It was history time now. We had gotten there a touch late, so now we had to introduce. Yay! "Hello." Rose started off. "My name is Rosalie, and these are my sister Isabella and Mary-Alice."

"But please call me Alice." Alice butted in.

"Bella for me." I said straight after. A laugh went around the class.

"Mmm… Also. Call me Rose. So we lived in New York but it got a bit to busy for Andrew. He adopted us. So we have been home schooled all our lives, and are all orphans." Rose said. At least it's not all a lie.

Une belle nuit étoilée

Un ciel à regarder

_À travers ma lunette_

_J'ai reconnu les planets_

Alice dug her hand into her pocket. Two calls in one day is bad. Very bad. "Qu'est-il arrivé?" (What happened?) She says, getting right to the point. The teacher is about to say something to Alice, but stops at the look of horror on her face. "Ont-ils pris n'importe quoi?" (Did they take anything?) Her horror suddenly turns to anger, as everyone in the class tries to work out what happened. "Seulement vingt mille ! Seulement vingt millier sanglant !" She says sarcastically. (Only twenty thousand! Only twenty bloody thousand!) God. What if someone understands what she is saying.

"Miss. I am sincerely sorry, but this will be over in a second." I say to the teacher. Grabbing Alice, I push her through the door, staying in the classroom.

"Miss Jackson. Would you care to explain?" The teacher asks with shock written on her face. Explain? No.

"Sorry, but I am not allowed to. If there are any problems with that than I suggest you speak to Andrew, my guardian." I say. This is what we have been told to say, because if any information on our whereabouts is leaked, than we are in trouble.

"Very well. Please take a seat next to Mr. Cullen." She says, pointing to the bronze haired boy from this morning, as she walks out of the room to get some paper work. Oh, how fun. Swiftly I work over there. But not before hearing comments that are better kept in your head.

"_French? Mmm… how I would love to tap that."_

"_Edwards… unfair…" _

"_Twenty thousand? Wonder what that was about."_

One of them though, was much louder. "Hey, new girl. Just because you're from New York doesn't mean that you can own this school." The voice is nasally. Horrible. Me? From New York? No. That is just a fib.

"My name is Bella, so please call me so. Plus, what makes you all high and mighty?" I say, taking a seat next to Mr. Cullen. "Hi." I say quietly to him.

"Eddie!" I squeal rings out. "Don't talk to her!" The boy next to me just ignores the girl.

"Sorry about Lauren. I'm Edward." Edward says, holding out his hand. I quickly take it, and shake. "Nice to meet you."

I am about to reply when another shriek echo's around the room. I look towards Lauren. She is sitting at the back, by the door. "Stop it you whore!" I see Rose and Alice walk in, worry on there face's. "No wonder your parents left you." Oh. That's striking below the belt. I feel the tears well up in my eyes as Alice turns to face Lauren.

"¡Usted no dijo justo eso! Ramera. Puta. Mi dios. Nadie insulta a nuestros padres. Mierda sin valor." Alice screams in Laurens face. Lauren just looks confused, not being able to speak Spanish.

"Let me translate." Rose says, anger in her voice. "You did not just say that! Bitch. Whore. My god. No one insults our parents. Worthless shit." Lauren looks infuriated. A tear leaks out and streaks down my cheek. I wipe it away.

"I didn't insult your parents! I insulted hers." Laurens says, pointing at me. That is it. I walk up to Lauren, Rose and Alice beside me. Lauren has two followers with her. Behind her.

"Don't say a thing about my family!" Says Alice in a deathly calm voice.

"Why not pip squeak." Says Lauren as she starts laughing. Not a good move. In one swift movement, Alice has jumped up and kicked Lauren in the ribs. I grab hold of Alice before further damage can be done, but she starts to struggle.

"Alice! Remember last time. No repeats." I say, trying to calm her down.

"Opps." Lauren, by this time, is on the floor, holding her side. That has got to hurt.

"That is what I thought." Rose says, but glances at her watch. The teacher rushes in. Obviously she heard the commotion. Rose turns to her. "I am very sorry for what happened, but we have to leave."

"And why would that be?" The teacher asks, anger rising in her voice.

"Can we speak outside? Here is not appropriate." Rose says. Dammit. Not even a day. The teacher walks outside, and I go to get my bag. Flipping open my phone I ring the last person who called me. The pick up straight away. "Je serai à paris ce soir." I say, before anyone can say anything. (I shall be in paris tonight.)

"_Mais cela ne sera pas assez chronométrera."_ The man on the other saide tries to reason. (But that won't be enough time.)

"Je vous ai donné trente grandiose. Je vous donnerai un autre trente, mais cela est seul parce que nous avons eu une autre coupure dans." I say. (I gave you thirty grand. I will give you another thirty, but that is only because we have had another break in.) I pause for a second at the desk I just recently sat at. Edward is staring at me, eyes wide with shock. Ok. Not a good idea to talk to people in French. Everyone knows. "J'ai obtenu pour aller maintenant. L'avion est sur le point de prendre de. Au revoir." I say, hanging the phone up. (I have got to go now. Plane is about to take off. Bye)

The teacher walks back into the class. Shock is on her face, but she seems to understand. I hope. "Ms. Sw-Jackson. I will see you in a few days. Please keep up to date with the work." With a quick nod to the teacher, I grab my bag and fly out the door. Paris, here I come.

OoOoOoO

Hope that was great fun. Please review. Oh! Plus. This is the second longest chapter i have ever written. Happy me! France next!! What has happened to the shops?


	5. Chapter 5 EPOV

"Apparently there is a new family in Forks." Emmett said excited. "Three girls." Well that makes sense of why he's excited. A new person in such a small place is rare. All three being girls, is even rarer. Maybe, just maybe, we might have some good meat at school.

"Yeah, but no one knows anything about them." Jasper said from beside me. Weird. Someone usually knows something. "Emmett, what are you doing?" Emmett at the moment has his seatbelt off and is staring out the back window. Strange child.

"There is a car coming straight for us. Whole shit, it's a race car." Screams Emmett, his excitement going through the roof. Moving back a touch I look through the rear view mirror. Sure enough, there is a black and read race-car coming straight for us.

"It's going to hit us!" Jasper yells out. Just before anything happens I see the car swerve around us and than disappear from sight. It must be doing way over the speed limit. Another car comes by; well I think it was a car. Two actually, but all I saw was a flash of red and than black. "Wow man. That was close."

"Close doesn't even cover it." I say back. A few minutes pass by in silence, no one knowing what to say. What do you say anyway, when your nearly hit! Five minutes later I see the school. Skid marks are on the road, leading into the car park. Wow.

"Wow. Who do you think did that?" I ask, incredulous. Who ever did it must have been going so fast.

"Well who ever did, where about to find out." Jasper reasons. I guess he is right. Turning in I circle the car park. Three new cars are next to the only parking space. These cars don't belong, way to expensive. There is a Red Ferrari Enzo, black Koenigsegg CCX and next to the empty spot is a black top and red bottom Pagani Zonda F. So I am a car person. Love and adore them. But those cars are ridiculously expensive. I slip into the empty spot. People are crowding around three girls. My god, those must be the new ones. They are all wearing French outfits, and god do they suit it. There is a black haired one, who is shorter than the rest, a blonde one, who is the tallest and than a brown haired one. Can I say hot!

Stepping out of there car I hear the end of an argument. "Do I have too!?" The brown haired one whines. Even if it is whining, her voice sounds like heaven.

""Sí. ¡Bella, usted casi golpea allí coche!" The shortest shot back. (Yes. Bella, you nearly hit there car!) (AN: They only know French.) I wonder how they know Spanish. I start walking over, Emmett in the middle and Jasper on the other side. I stand in front of the brown haired one. These guys own the cars. I see the brown haired one glance at the car that nearly hit us. It's hers!

"Want to explain why you nearly hit my car? I mean, you where going way, way, over the speed limit." I say, frustrated. I don't want to be in the hospital. Not fun.

"Mentecato. Es justo un coche sangriento. Jódale y esa mierda de plata." Mumbles the black haired one. (Wimp. It's just a bloody car. Fuck you and that silver shit.) Still Spanish. Great. The blonde one is in the middle, with the black haired facing Jasper. They don't look happy at all. The brown and blonde look like there having a hard time holding back their laughter. "¡Qué le hace piensa es tan mancha de sangre gracioso! Soy yo quien tengo que pagar por el viaje sangriento por este fin de semana. ¡Ah no! El avión etiqueta. El avión de Bella donde reservó fuera. Así que donde Mina. ¡Regrese! Conseguido para llamar suyo. ¡Mierda!" She says as fast as physically possible. (What do you think is so bloody funny! I am the one who has to pay for the bloody trip for this weekend. Oh no! Plane tickets. Bella's airplane's where booked out. So where Mine. Be back! Got to ring up yours. Shit!) I got one word out of that Bella. What a nice name.

I hear a few clicks and see the Black haired one walk away a touch, phone to ear. And not just any phone. A Goldvish illusion, pink. They are worth thousands.

"What did she say!?" Yells Emmett. He sounds so frustrated. He hates being kept out of the loop.

"Oh. You don't want to know." Starts the one in front of me "I am sincerely sorry for nearly hitting you. If I, in any way, damaged your car, than please tell me, and I shall pay for the repairs, or a new one." Ok. I defiantly was not expecting that!

"Err… you didn't hit us. No, you just missed. But why where you going so fast?" Jasper sounds just as shocked as me.

"Oh… umm… well, Alice was advancing, and I didn't want to lose. I had to pay for the last trip and I didn't want to pay for this one." Says the brown haired one. Her hand flies to her mouth, just like she said too much. So one of them is called Alice, who is paying for a trip! Wow. Quickly the brown haired one grabs the blonde and black haired and walks off. I catch a bit of the black haired ones conversation.

"Yes Andrew! I know. We had to move it forward a week… Yes yes… A break in…" She says. A break in? I wonder what happened. Looking back at my brothers they look just as confused. But it is about class time.

French first. Boring. I have talked French for most of my life. My mother loves France, being about to talk it, so as a child, she spoke to me in French. Music after that, which I love. I got there late, after being distracted by Jessica. Mmmm…

History was interesting, to say the least. The three new girls where in that class. They got there a touch late, and where made to introduce themselves. "Hello." The blonde started off. "My name is Rosalie, and these are my sister Isabella and Mary-Alice." Old fashioned names. Bit weird.

"But please call me Alice." Alice joined in.

"Bella for me." Bella said straight after. I laughed along with the class.

"Mmm… Also. Call me Rose. So we lived in New York but it got a bit to busy for Andrew. He adopted us. So we have been home schooled all our lives, and are all orphans." Rose seemed a touch hesitant. I wonder what they are hiding.

Une belle nuit étoilée Un ciel à regarder À travers ma lunette

_J'ai reconnu les planets_

French? Alice dug through her pockets, revealing her phone. The three girls looked terrified. "Qu'est-il arrivé?" (What happened?) Alice asks straight away. She obviously knows who is talking. Also she seems fluent in French. "Ont-ils pris n'importe quoi?" (Did they take anything?) Take anything? Her horror suddenly turns to anger, as everyone in the class tries to work out what happened, just as I am. "Seulement vingt mille ! Seulement vingt millier sanglant !" She says sarcastically. (Only twenty thousand! Only twenty bloody thousand!) Wow. Twenty thousand!

Bella looks at the teacher. "Miss. I am sincerely sorry, but this will be over in a second." She says, pushing Alice out the door. Rose goes with her, both of them look horrified. Bella turns around to face the teacher.

"Miss Jackson. Would you care to explain?" The teacher asks with shock written on her face. I think everyone would like her to explain.

"Sorry, but I am not allowed to. If there are any problems with that than I suggest you speak to Andrew, my guardian." Wow. That was different. Must be private. I wonder what it's about. It also sounds like she was trained to say that.

"Very well. Please take a seat next to Mr. Cullen." The teacher says, pointing to me. Bella starts to walk over to me as the teacher rush's out of the room.

People start whispering, most about what just happened. But one voice is heard over them all. "Hey, new girl. Just because you're from New York doesn't mean that you can own this school." Lauren. God, she thinks she rules the school. Good kisser though.

"My name is Bella, so please call me so. Plus, what makes you all high and mighty?" Bella says, sitting down next to me. "Hi." She says to me.

"Eddie!" A squeal rings out. "Don't talk to her!" I just ignore Lauren. So annoying.

"Sorry about Lauren. I'm Edward." I say, holding out my hand. She quickly takes it, and shake. "Nice to meet you."

Another shriek echo's through the room before I can hear her voice again. "Stop it you whore!" Looking at Lauren I can see her sitting at the back, next to the door that is opening. Rose and Alice walk in. They look worried, I wonder why. "No wonder your parents left you." Wow. That's low, even for Lauren. Actually, that's normal, but looking at Bella I can see the tears in her eyes.

"¡Usted no dijo justo eso! Ramera. Puta. Mi dios. Nadie insulta a nuestros padres. Mierda sin valor." Shouts Alice, but no one understands her.

"Let me translate." Rose says, anger in her voice. "You did not just say that! Bitch. Whore. My god. No one insults our parents. Worthless shit." Lauren looks infuriated. Looking back at Bella I see a tear streak down her face, but she wipes it away.

"I didn't insult your parents! I insulted hers." Lauren says, pointing next to me. Bella just gets up, marching over to stand in between her sisters. Laurens followers go behind her.

"Don't say a thing about my family!" Says Alice in a deathly calm voice. Her voice makes her sound even scarier.

"Why not pip squeak." Lauren says as she starts laughing. In one sudden move Alice jumps into the air and her foot connects with Laurens ribs. Can I say, holly shit. Lauren is on the ground! My god. Bella grabs hold of Alice, but seems to be having trouble.

"Alice! Remember last time. No repeats." Bella says. No repeats? Last time. They don't sound like the people to mess with. But their only girls right?

"Opps." I all Alice says, just realizing what she did. Maybe it's instinct?

"That is hat I thought." Rose says, glancing at her watch. They seem like they forgot we are actually in the room. The door opens again as the teacher rushes in, most likely hearing the commotion. "I am very sorry for what happened, but we have to leave."

Why do they have to leave? "And why would that be?" The teacher replies back, anger rising.

"Can we speak outside? Here is not appropriate." Rose says. Dammit. I wanted to hear what was wrong! Rose and Alice walk outside with the teacher, but Bella starts walking over here. Oh! Her bag.

She takes out her phone, talking straight away. "Je serai à paris ce soir." She says. Paris tonight? Wow. That's fast. "Je vous ai donné trente grandiose. Je vous donnerai un autre trente, mais cela est seul parce que nous avons eu une autre coupure dans." Thirty grand. Plus another thirty! Break in too? No, another break in. Something is up. Looking at Bella my eyes are wide. She seems so hesitant, just realizing something. "J'ai obtenu pour aller maintenant. L'avion est sur le point de prendre de. Au revoir." She quickly says before hanging up. Plane is about to take off! Wow.

The teacher walks in as Bella grabs her bag, phone back in her pocket. "Ms. Sw-Jackson. I will see you in a few days. Please keep up to date with the work." Ms Sw? What was that about? Bella just nods, running out the door without a glance back. "Well class. The bell is about to go. So you are all dismissed." Grabbing my stuff I rush out the door, hoping to see Bella again. As soon as I step outside I hear three cars, but they sound distant. They sound like they are speeding again. Oh well. Lunchtime.

OoOoOoOoO

Hope you Enjoyed! This story is for when i want to have some fun. So its the holidays. More is gonna be posted! YAY!


	6. Chapter 6 EPOV

"So what did you think of the new girls?" Asked Jamie as I sat down. Of course they're the topic of the week. Hot and by the looks of it, rich.

"Wow."

"Hot."

"Smokin'" Comments from the boys around the table. There are eight of us. My brother and I, with the Jocks. Jamie, Matt, Tom, Luke and G. Well that is there nicknames. G stands for George.

"I had them in my French class. Speak it fluently." G puts in.

"Well that isn't all they speak. Spanish too. Don't understand it, but I know it is." Luke says. Three languages. Impressive.

"I know. But do any of you know where they are?" Asked Emmett. They all shook their heads. They haven't heard yet, I guess.

"They left in biology." I start. They all nod, stating for me to continue. "They where introducing them selves when Alice got a call."

"Wow. Which one is Alice?" Jasper asks.

"Black head one is Alice, Blonde is Rose and Brunette is Bella. Apparently they're all adopted and come from New York. So, Alice got a call and started screaming into her phone. Bella got her out of the class, but wouldn't say a thing about it. She did look nervous though. Teacher left to get stuff and Lauren started yelling at her." I say, taking a breath.

"Why would Lauren yell at her?" Matt asks.

"For sitting next to me. She said Hi." I say annoyed. Lauren is so stupid sometimes. "So Lauren starts bagging out her parents, who are either gone or dead. At this time Rose and Alice come in looking worried, hear Lauren and crack it. Well Alice cracks it, in Spanish." I say amazed. "Rose translated for her, saying that Bella's family is hers and all. Bella went to her sisters, and Lauren than offended Alice. Well Alice jumped up and kicked Lauren in the ribs." At this all the guys roar out laughter. Literally. The whole cafeteria is staring at us. "Teacher comes back in and they say they have to go, but explain it outside. Bella rings someone and starts talking in French. She had to get her stuff, so couldn't do it outside, I guess. Well teacher comes back in, shocked, and says 'Ms. Sw-Jackson. I will see you in a few days. Please keep up to date with the work.' At that Bella runs out of the room, we get dismissed, and when I step out I can hear their cars speeding down the high way."

At this all the guys looked shocked. "What did they say on the phone?" Tom asks. It is common knowledge that my brothers and I can fluently speak French.

"Well Alice knew who it was straight away and asked about someone taking something. Than she was yelling into the phone about twenty thousand. Bella talked about going to Paris, being there tonight. Plus another break in and her giving them thirty and than saying she would give another thirty if they hurry up. When she realized I was listening to her she said that the plane was about to take off and hung up." I finish.

"Wow. So who do you think they really are?" Asks Emmett. He says this to every new kid that comes to Forks,

"I don't know. What Edward said the teacher said; 'Ms Sw-Jackson' is suspicious." My god. Jasper is joining in. I can't believe this.

"I don't know. Maybe there billionaires." G joked. But of course Emmett being Emmett took it seriously.

"Interrogate them next time there here." He stated. Interrogate. Smart.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So there is a poll up on my profile about this story, also reviews are appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

We got back yesterday. Yes. Yesterday! We left Monday, and come back on Sunday. Nearly a whole week. God. "So how has school been so far today girls?" Rose asks, looking tired. Tired is a good word for how we all feel. Plane trip to France was so long, but the way back wasn't long enough. We went shopping when we could, but that ended up only being two days. The other four days, you ask? Well, security. Upgrading everything, interviewing, and checking up on our other shops. Security is such that metal shutters fall down, covering the windows and doors, when the store is broken into. Works well.

"Pretty good. So tired! But I got a call from France. They where just checking in, and said all is good. For you to Bella, they where having a meeting." Alice comments with a yawn.

"Tired." I state, starting to pick at my food. Where at the cafeteria, having lunch. Just got in and found out that the food is horrendous. Moving the apple core to the side I lay my head on the table. Apple looked like the only edible food there.

"Excuse me ladies. May we take a seat?" Someone asks. I think Ali or Rose nodded, because I heard the scrapping of the chair. Sleep hasn't been a good topic for any of us lately. Jet lag from the recent trip aside, memories still become dreams. Nightmares more like it. Imagine having a nightmare where you are standing on the runway, and you see a plane. But you can see something wrong. Calling out, you scream this. Tears start streaming down your face as the plane starts going down to fast. You see it start to straighten out, but it's to late. The plane then crashes into the cement runway, alight immediately. Your thrown back as the blast rockets through the air. Jumping up you start running. Running and screaming; your best friends and sisters next to you. Another explosion and you fall to the ground, someone above you, protecting you. That's there job; to protect you. Looking through an arm you see the whole plane alight flames leaping from everything. The tears fog your view as you scream out, out to nothing.

A voice drags me out of my train of thought, not that I want to be there. "So, where did you girls go?" It asks. I don't look up, but answer any way.

"Away." I state, a yawn following. So, so tired. Biology next, than PE. At least I can survive through those. Maybe get someone to get my car, drive me home. So tired.

"Where too?" Asks a voice, coated with interest. To much interest. Alibi is needed to be kept. Not thrown away.

"Somewhere." Rose snaps. She is pissed, to tired. "What's it to you!" She spits.

"Rose, calm it." Alice sooths. She usually has the most energy, but that isn't working today.

_Stay strong_

_You are not lost_

_Come on and fix your eyes ahead_

_There's a new dawn to light our day, our day_

You've gotta stay strong

_You and I run_

_For the prize that lies ahead_

_We've come too far to lose our way, our way_

"Hello?" Alice says into her phone, cautiously. Phone calls are bad news, or something else. "Umm, yep." Hearing the sudden sadness in her voice my head snaps up. "Ok." She sounds like she is about to cry. "Saturday." At that she hangs up the phone, and I move to the seat next to Rose. She turns her face into Roses chest, and grabs my hand. A sob is heard, and I look around our table.

The jocks, as people call them, are sitting, staring at us. I wonder what they wanted. Ignoring them I squeeze Alice's hand. "Ali?" I whisper. "What's wrong?" I hear my voice crack. Not a good sign. There is only one thing that can make Alice cry like this, and it isn't good.

"Saturday. It's on Saturday." At that, I know for certain what it is. Funeral. Rose wraps an arm around me as the tears start. I lean into her, closing my eyes. Rose is our older sister. Someone to lean on.

"What's wrong?" Asks someone next to Alice. I peak up, trying to speak, but a sob escapes instead.

"Death." Is the only word Rose says. Deaths more like it. Nine, but for us, only six matter. Ignoring everyone else Rose tries to get some answers out of the crying Alice. "Public or private, Ali?" She says sweetly. I can hear the agony in her voice, the hatred and hurt.

"Private. Public's… sob… dangerous." Alice says, as we both nod our head in recognition. Private is good, public is bad. It is a place that we can get taken or shot. Also seen, and people at this school might understand who we are.

"Did they find any…?" Rose trails off. We know what she means. Did they find any bodies? We weren't allowed to know any of the details until now. A month after. Yeah, four weeks. Andrew wanted us out of the house straight away, to dangerous.

Alice nods and both Rose and I look at her. We thought it impossible. "Cha…Charlie." Alice struggles with the words. "Thrown out the front." Hearing this a shudder goes down my back, tears falling fast. Names haven't been mentioned since then. To hurtful. Dad being thrown out means that it was more painful for him, because he lived longer. The others couldn't have survived the explosion.

Realising this a pain stabs at my heart. "No, no, no, no, no!" I mumble. Couldn't have. Not allowed. I thought I was imaging it. At the start, when it crashed, I saw something fly out the windows of the cockpit. Charlie. I hear a shriek and the cafeteria goes quiet. Realising it was from me I see everyone looking this way.

"Andrew." Rose says, her voice being heard over everything. "Yes, panic, yes." Must be on the phone. "Bella, you want to go home?" She asks me. All I can do is nod. I feel her pull me onto her lap. Bury my face into her neck Alice leans on me.

"I saw him." I start, my voice clogged with tears. I hear Alice gasp, and opening my eyes she's staring at me. I nod and continue. "I saw him, I could have helped! He was hurt." I can feel myself panicking, my breathing going faster. "I could have saved him! Just one of them. Any of them" I cry.

"Maybe you should take her to the nurses office." Someone says, trying to help. Nurses don't do anything, they can't help. Won't.

"Bells. You couldn't have helped. It wasn't your fault. No one could have helped. No one." Alice says, somehow staying calm.

"Just making a scene." Someone says, sounds like that brat Lauren.

"Making a scene!"' Rose shrieks, holding me tight. A sob comes from me, but I still look at Lauren. "We're not trying to. Why don't you mind your own business? All of you!" Rose yells, anger in her voice.

"We would, but she" Lauren points to me. "Is making a big fuss over nothing." That got to us three. This wasn't nothing. It was the death of our parents. Alice stands up, tears gone.

"Excuse me. You can't be in here," Someone says to someone behind us. We ignore it. Alice is now beside Lauren, looking pissed as hell. Her fist raises up, slamming into her stomach. She jumps up, but can't do anything as Andrew grabs her.

"Miss." Someone starts, talking to me. A small nod from me is all they need. I feel myself being lifted off of Rose, and into someone's arms. I close my eyes but the tears don't stop.

"Alice. Calm down." Andrew reasons. I can feel the bodyguard's arms around me, my head on his chest. Yes, we have bodyguards. Don't us them often, well we do, when in public. Andrews's orders. But usually Daniel is my bodyguard, meaning today he has his day off.

"And if I don't want too!" Alice says, struggling to not speak Spanish. "She insulted us, them! She deserved it." Alice shouts. Struggling to open my eyes I see Alice make a run at Lauren. Alice is overly pissed. Lauren though, is stupid enough to stand her ground.

"I insulted her." She points at me again. "Making a fuss over everything. God."

"You're going to die." Alice shrieks, as Andrew grabs her again. I can feel the bodyguards arms tighten around me, to tight. He takes me in one of his arms and I can see an evil smile on his face. Not good.

"Stay quiet little girl." He whispers. Gripping me tighter.

"Let go of me!" I shout. This is something we have been taught to deal with. If someone is trying to harm us, as it happens a bit. Attention grabbing is first.

"I said stay quiet you little brat." He grabs something out of his pocket. Alice and Rose are looking at me scared. They know what is going on. Happened to each of us before. But usually not with this many people around.

"I. Said. Let. Go." I spit out. My tears are gone easily. Anger and hatred showing full force. One of Billy's men. Death for him. His hold tightens, but I slip my arm out. Bad luck for him. Fisting my hand I punch him in the chin. He steps back, but doesn't loosen his hold. Everyone is the cafeteria is silent. Watching the battle go on. I feel myself being dropped, but an arm stays around my waist, a knife to my throat. Trust me when I say a slit to the throat is painful.

OoOoOoOoO

Cliffy! Evil me. Lol. Soz about it being so fast paced, but you need to realize that this is a bit to normal in there life. They have each dealt with this before, but not usually with such a big audience, who are not meant to know who they are. Please review.

Also, if you cried. I did too.


	8. Chapter 8

"So, Isabella is it. You want to go meet your parents." He snidely remarked. I could feel the tears start up again. "I'm sure they would be thrilled. Burnt to a crisp." The man was saying this so it was audible for everyone. Gasps went around the room. Looking back to Alice and Rose they each winked three times; left eye. Damn.

I didn't say anything, no need to aggravate him more. Moving my hand slowly I reach to my belt, the cardigan covering it. Placing my hand around the handle I begin to slide it out. In one quick movement I press my head against his stomach, away from the knife, and plunge the knife in my hand into his thigh. His hold tightens a touch, the blade of the metal against my skin, before it is dropped.

An ear-piercing scream echoes through the cafeteria. Before the man can drop to the ground I land a roundhouse kick to his head. Punch to the gut. "You idiot. Go tell Billy and Jacob that they are not wanted" I shout. Grabbing the knife from my other side I hold it against his neck. "If I see you here again, or any others, this will go deeper." I spit out.

Moving away I kick him in the gut one last time. He jumps up and runs out. "Bella! ¿Usted bueno? Mi cielos estuve preocupado." (You ok? My gosh i was worried.) Alice starts up, but Rose interrupts.

"(Russian translation.)" Rose starts off.

"Isabella!" Andrew scolds. I know where this is going. "Why did you have those knifes on you? I thought I took them off you." Woops. He wasn't meant to know was he? Looking behind me I see the knife I used to stab the guy. The handle is black, with a gold dragon wrapped around it. It isn't that big, because it fits into my belt, but it is big enough. Blade is about four inch.

"But Andrew!" I whine. "Mum and Dad said I could! Just for emergencies." I state. They did! Defense. That's what they said. Rose and Alice have there too. The one thing that our parents valued more then their life was ours.

"Yeah Andrew! Charlie and Renee said that Bella could." Rose starts, realizing her mistake to late. Our mistake. "Woops." Looking around the room everyone is staring at us. Not good. The doors open but I don't turn around. Dammit.

"Hey, can I use this?" I ask someone, pointing to the napkin. A quick nod of the head and I grab it, wiping the blade. Don't want it to rust!

"Ewwwww!" Someone screams. I look at the person and see Lauren. She is always making a scene. And I have only known her for a week! "Is that blood!? That's disgusting."

"Bells! You ok?" Someone asks as I giving me a bear hug. Daniel. Turning around I through my arms around his neck as I hear the clatter of my knifes. "I heard what happened. So sorry Bells." He starts, hugging my tighter.

"Daniel! It was your day off." I laugh. Daniel is like my brother I never had. Rose, Alice and I each have a bodyguard that has been around since we where young. Daniel is only about fifteen years older than me. "How's Veronica?" Veronica is his wife. They just had their first child.

"There both great!" Daniel beams, putting me down. "Alice, Rose" He says, as they run to give him a hug.

"Daniel!" They squeal. He puts them down, and picks up my knife. Dammit.

"What did I tell you about knife Isabella Marie." Dammit. He used my middle name. Well at least he didn't use my last. "Be more careful next time, and wipe them down." He laughs. He gives them back to me, and a slide them into their leather holders. Nice and safe. The door opens again and someone runs up to me.

"What happened?" Asks a police officer. Bit late don't you think?

"It's ok now." I state. I don't know what to say. I guy tried to kill me to get the millions of dollars I have. Billions.

"Can I please have you full name and a statement?" He says again. I look at Andrew and he gives me a quick nod. Well there goes everything.

"Isabella Marie Swan."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cliffy! Review please.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey all! This is just gonna be an authors note thing. Yeah i hate them too, but this story needs it. So i have a major writers block for this story, and i'm gonna start over. So if you realise that its a touch different than you know why. There still gonna be rich, but its gonna be different, so im changing the chapters. There should be around about 10 chapters in no more than a fortnight.


	10. AN

News for everyone who reads my stories! Ok... i have just finished year eleven, so i got over two months of holidays! YAY! I got a couple of things i plan to do hrough the holidays... Get fit, start my art folios (yes i got two.) and i got one camp and a family holiday. I do scouts, so thats the camp. Got good and bad news. Good news... i have more time to work on the stories, but the bad news is for people who are reading certain stories. My focus for the next little bit will be my **Maximum Ride and Twilight Crossover**. The reason for this is because i got about five chapters that i need to edit before i put it up and i really want to finish it. After that i want to work on **Tossed Out.** Please dont hate me, and if i get inspiration for other stories i will post; so i got a pile of chapters i need to post. About one for each story. After those two are done i will check a poll i will put up for what you want next. THANK YOU! Oh! This AN will be deleted, so if u got questions then PM me dont review.


End file.
